


新世界

by SillyPomegranate



Series: Rendezvous [7]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyPomegranate/pseuds/SillyPomegranate
Summary: 任谁都怀抱着一个秘密。
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Nishikido Ryo
Series: Rendezvous [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841023
Kudos: 2





	新世界

一开始他只是在那个早晨向我复述昨晚的梦。半睡半醒的时候、困意正浓的时候、浮于欲望的时候，他总会遵从本心说点好听的，把平时的不耐烦和鄙夷都妥当地收起，用那把带一点沙哑的声音叫我，叫我的名字或者“前辈”。我总是很受用，于是意图抓紧这些时机，让他在某一些方面更加属于我，像玩十滴水，计算好下坠的位置和时机，四两拨千斤，直到卷起波浪，我们才能一起漂流。  
他那天就很困，结束夜班后没睡几小时被阳光晒醒心情肯定很差，他踢了两脚我的屁股，我翻过身把手盖在他眼睛上。一时什么动静都没了，但皮肤接触的地方我能摸到他的耻感在上升、耐心却在下降，只好认命，去把昨晚忘记关上的窗帘拉好。  
回到床上，毯子下我的腿碰到他的，两人都一抖。他已经醒了，只是装模作样地紧闭双眼，我凑过去亲他太阳穴的位置，被他巧妙地躲开了。  
“丸，”他叫我，还是闭着眼睛，我却觉得他在看我，不会是梦游吧？我伸手在他眼前晃了晃，没什么反应。  
“我刚刚做了个梦。”  
“什么梦？”一晚上没说话，我的嗓音艰涩难听，本想去拿杯水润嗓，但他已经重新开口了，错过的东西都不会重来，我的人生经验告诉我，听完他说的话。  
“梦见，嗯，我们在法庭上，我是被告，你是我的证人。我想把身边的围栏打开逃跑，但怎么也打不开；你坐在证人席上，一直想说话，可总是支支吾吾，每次都被律师抢先，最后别说作证了，我连你说话都没听到一句。”  
“是什么罪名啊？”我问。当时我真的很想知道。  
“欸？”  
我又重复了一遍，然后等待了一个很长的间隔，长到我甚至觉得他是不是又睡着了。突然那边悠悠传来声音，回话的声音和缩进毯子里的声音：“忘了。”  
我当然没有信。

很多事情就这样堆叠住了，很难说他会不会像我这样在意，又试图剥开、又试图放置地在意。从学生时代我就不怎么会应对他，和有关他的事情。我们的关系开始于要求，这就已经很不正常了，我想不出还会不会有更不正常的个例。那次去乐器店是我们第一次独处，按理说没有发生任何有趣的事情，但我一直记到现在，有些平时无法得见的锦户同学像我家养的昙花一样并非静默地绽开，且没有凋谢，之后的日子里仍时时陪伴着我，在艾宾浩斯遗忘曲线中起到复习点的作用，大概一辈子都再也不会忘记吧。我们在广场中心的雕塑下碰面，天气很好，来人开口第一句就是道歉，问他为什么，他又说没什么。现在再回头想想我的心境，可能是想要他亏欠我一点什么，好在这场奇怪的角力中获得哪怕一丝一毫的主动权，可我忽视了他总是适时地、成熟地主动道歉，将所有事用几个字挥挥而去，从不欠我什么，我也从没得到过什么。

我们去了两家乐器店，和店主玩得很开心，最后用掉我全部的零花钱买了一把新贝斯，坐在店里的椅子上，慢慢地给它调音。对待新东西我总是小心翼翼的，如果在上面留下划痕污渍之类的不是会很心痛吗？他挑了一把木吉他坐在我旁边。

“丸有多少把贝斯了？”他轻轻弹奏起一首歌。啊，从第一家乐器店开始他就不再叫我丸山学长了，转变得太快，我甚至没能阻止。那首是《one more time one more chance》，我记得，忧伤的前奏流淌，抬头正对上水源，他反而从嘴角露出一点笑意。

“算上这把就是三把，最喜欢的是平时用的那个。”我给他加上平铺直叙的节奏，“学园祭是不是用这把比较好？”

“看你。”明明是他挑起的话题，却又被随意抛下了，我在音乐的空隙间对他吐了下舌头。他抿嘴笑起来，用掌根敲了敲琴面，像敲一面鼓。

很难说我们俩谁的变化比较多。之后我再看到他这样的笑容，出发点已经变了，可来到我这里，效果也变了，我们是两个不完整的齿轮，总有一个对不上的地方，只能靠最贴合的豁口借力，每每险之又险地度过难关，一晃就是几年光阴。

有一次他下班回来径直去找医药箱。我听见动静推开卧室门走进客厅，他正在消毒，消得呲牙咧嘴，可我身体先于思维地拿起大号创可贴，做出要扯开拉力器的姿势，大喊“BNAD-AID！！！”，眼见着他的表情变得更加扭曲，笑也笑不出，疼也真的疼，才不好意思地摸摸鼻子，把创可贴给他贴好。

“怎么弄的？”我抚平边沿上的一个褶皱。

他单手把外套脱下来，“整理东西的时候被划到了。”

“别耍酷，”我接过外套挂在门口的挂钩上，然后走到他面前低头看他，“为什么这么不小心？”

他认真地抬起头，呼吸仍因为手上的抽痛而小心翼翼，但眼神全无胆怯。

“你想怎么样？”

我反而语塞。对待别人的方法不能用来对待他，因为会一眼就被识破是不诚实的手段；但如果遵从本心，又要得到这样的结局。他甚至没有道歉。那天我靠在沙发看墙上的挂历，无端想起他曾经发给我的几条信息，当时的手机已经遗失很久，似乎是被我摔坏的，但那几行字还在脑海清晰可见。他祝我能够考上想去的大学，句末加了好几个感叹号，看一眼就能听见他的声音。人生中能够顺遂自己的意愿而完成的事情少之又少，几乎是运气的概率论，或许他这条消息使我实现了一个愿望，代价就是完成另一个愿望的路途中要走不少弯路。这很公平，只是有些落寞而已。

第二天他来找我道歉，一个迟来的，诚恳的道歉：说自己不该那样说话，只是因为那个时候更希望得到的是我的安慰而不是埋怨，下次一定会注意的。你看，这种时候我对他没有办法，其他时候我对他也没有办法，对那些抚摸上来的手掌、吻上来的嘴唇和贴上来的怀抱都没有办法，我没法拒绝他，从一开始就是。

我们没有几个共同的朋友，还在联系的只有高中社团的成员们。他们是一些，不同寻常的人，能够走向别人都意想不到的地方，并在那里找到属于自己的位置。我并不是如此，反而是经常会感觉自己失去方向的类型，他们，包括小亮，会在那种时候给我信号，像海洋中的灯塔，孤高但温情。我是有锚的。只是自己时常忘记这一点罢了。

那天大家凑齐时间，一起去吃饭。能挤挤挨挨坐下七个人的饭店要么就是吵吵嚷嚷，要么就是冷清至极，最后选定的是有包厢的烤肉店，那个时候我才有了一点“大家的生活都在向好的方向改变”的实感。出门前我从衣柜里随手拿了件格子衬衣套上，走到门口，他正弯腰系鞋带，抬头看见我的时候疑惑地舔了下嘴唇，但什么都没说，只是很绅士地为我打开门，一起走进傍晚的街区。

这个异状很快得到解答，在我们踏进包厢的时候大仓就笑了起来：“糟糕，没想到他们现在连衣服都能换着穿了。”

涩谷马上转过头，眼神求知若渴，大仓开始解释，是上次和小亮一起去喝酒时他穿的衣服现在穿在我身上。格纹格纹、领口领口，啊没想到现在这个年头还有人穿情人装，真要命。

我心里的问号像横膈膜下垫盘的冰晶一样慢慢溶解。这个过程总是会来到，一些问题可能不能马上得到答案，但保持对其的热忱，将来的某一天总会明白、或者，还有一种可能性，就是这个问题仅仅是不再重要了。

我和他在升腾的油烟中交换了下眼神，然后笑了起来，肩头厮磨，手里碰杯。默契总是来自于别人所没有的地方，于我和他就来自齿轮无法咬合的缝隙。我仅仅拿手一件事，就只好用喜爱去包裹他，很久知道才发现我正在他的热情里溺水，即使拥有锚和方向。之后卧室床边柜子上我会备着几瓶矿泉水，正迷糊而干渴的时候摸起来就能喝。他没再讲述过和之前类似的梦，因为我永远也学不会证明爱意，但这不重要，我可以帮他打开围栏，让那个审判变成某种见证，让被告席变成圣坛。如果能一直不严丝合缝地运作，不失为一部有趣的机械，或许律师喋喋不休，是在说这样一句话。

2020.07.14

END.


End file.
